A human hiei's diary
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: The title pretty much says it all man I really suck at summeries


Hiya peoples this story just popped into my head late at night so if it is not good blame my dream I don't know. Tomarrow is Monday the 28th of June my birthday. Happy birthday to me happy birthday to me. I own nothing but myself me random ideas and my minions hehehehohoho that was random enjoy  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
I guess youcould call me Hiei Jagonshi a normal forteen year old boy. But honestly I don't think I am. I was rejected by my parents when I was just a baby. They cared only for my twin sister Yukina who looks nothing like me. I should know I've seen her before. After that I was put up for adoption where I am happy to add I was adopted by a family of losers who I hate and am curently living with thay are such bakas. My friends are not really normal either. Theres who you could call my girlfriend Ryu who is just like me her parents died when she was about one leaving her like me to be adopted by bakas she doesn't even like. But unlike me she was loved by her parents not rejected. She also like me has abnormal crimson eyes and black hair hers has red bangs and mine has a white starburst in frount but you get the picture. Then there is Kurama who is pretty much the goody-goody of the gang. He has long red hair green eyes an A grade point average and he is constantly being swarmed by fangirls. But the one thing I personally like about him is the way he fights calm cool and unbeliveably precise. It is almost enough for me to feel sorry about his fangirl problem. Then there is Yusuke the ovious punk of the group. He ditchs almost everything. He lives with only his mom like Kurama but unlike Shorni Kurama's kind, senseable, hardworking and responsiable mother Atsuko Yusuke's mom is a drunk who does not care who her son sees or goes. I wish my adopted parents were more like that they watch me like a hawk. Then I guess there is Kazuma Kuwabara better known as Kuwabaka around us he is a dim-witted slow bumbling baka and is Yusuke's rival. The one reason we lethim hang around I think is so Yusuke can beat him up time and time again and it never gets boring. Well then we get to Yusuke's childhood friend Keiko. She is a straight A student like Kurama. The only reason she is around is because she is Yusuke's friend. But honestly I don't see why they are still friends after all the times he has flipped her skirt up or commented on her chest. This is one of the great mysterys of the modern world. Then there is Jin the Irish or scottish who knows which verson of Yusuke basicly he is just as crazy not quite as strong or perverted but you get the picture. I honestly never want to see the river dance again. Then there is Touya who is extremly odd his eyes have no pupils if that is not odd than what is. he is exactly like kurama only odder and with ice blue hair he has an A grade point average tons of fangirls(not as many as Kurama's but still he has fangirls) a cool calm precise form in battle. But unlike Kurama and like Keiko and Jin he lives with his two bioloical parents. Then we move on to the sissy Koenma who is acually quite funny he constantly uses Kuwabaka as a sheild from his enimies even though he can't fight he has his dad beat up his enimies for him. Honestly why heis even our friend remains another one of those unsoved mysteries. then last but not lest is Boton or as we like to call her the blue haired baseball bat. She is odd with her blue hair and pink eyes and her extreme use of a metal bat as weapon. I guess that is why we are friends with her. I mean I think she even killed a guy with that bat that thing is deadly. Even though Boton may not seem the type she has two loving parents . What is strange is her dad is a baseball coach and he has never noticed her honestly he must be dim-witted like Kuwabaka. We all hang out together at the demons blood bar the bar-keeper Sakyo knows us all and gives us adive that is most of the time not apreciated at all. Fights out back behind the bar are very common if you have Ryu around a guy always hits on her and like a routine she will automaticlyfight he out back no matter how tough he is and she always wins. There is a 99.9% chance is you ask "Where's Ryu?" the answer will be "Out back taking out her pissy mood on some unknowing gut don't worry she will be back momentarally." I honestly belive there is no sanity between us all but who knows . I am not even sure there is a point to life all you do is live a pointless painful lif hoping it will get better and then you die. Wow I guess I am sounding a little too much like Ryu. But she does have a point to that life is a pointless struggle. Well at least I have friends who will help make the almost unbearable pain of like bearable. I really need to stop qouting her so much I guess thats why everyone considers her to be my girlfriend which she is not we are just friends who happen to enjoy most of the same things. I know I am starting to sound like Yusuke when everyone says Keiko is his girlfriend but at least my story is true unlike his. I think I am honestly spending too much time with these wackos some are perfectionists one is suicidal a few are insane and/or perverted and some aree just weak and/or stupid. I say suicidal because that is how I met Ryu she was trying to commit suicide she oviously didn't succed I haven't seen her try since maybe its her new friends . But truely I haven't seen her in a few days her adopted parents say she is sick but I don't really belive them they have a history of beating her not that she ever shows her misory to us. I hate my adopted parents but they don't beat me they are just strict and they don't treat me like their own. They just watch me like a convict and speak to me very much. I am worried about her she tried to commit suicide once she may try again. I really want to check on her I am going to bring her homework not that I think she'll do it, but I want to see if she is O.K. I guess she is like my girlfriend I worry about her enough. I hope she is not thinking about suicide again. If she dies she will not be the only one I will make sure her tormentors go down as well she will be avenged no matter if I go to jail or end up dying too. Wow I really am a person with a heartI thought that was the reason theyrejected me. I thought they saw my heartlessness and thats why they didn't love me. If that is the reason they should see me now aa person who cares.  
  
#########################################################################  
  
Well that was my first chapter review and tell me how you like it and by the way I am Ryu and I really have thought about suicide once it was small and brief and for many different reasons my parents are my real parents and they do not beat me but everything else is semi true. So review I am open to flames to burn my sister in and suggestions. the next chapter will be in Ryu point of view in her diary. Don't blame me if I don't update soon I have a party to prepare and go to so hold your horses people I am not a saint or anything. 


End file.
